The legend of Korra: Expecting the Unexpected P 3
by maila08
Summary: Korra is having her baby, will it be a smooth birth or will Mako lose someone dear to him?


Expecting the unexpected Part 3

* * *

_I wanted to hold you_  
_i wanted to make it go away_  
_I wanted to know you_  
_I wanted to make your everything, all right..._

_I'll always remember..._  
_It was late afternoon..._  
_In places no one would find..._

_In places no one would find_  
_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_  
_It was then that I realized_  
_That forever was in your eyes_  
_The moment I saw you cry_

* * *

_"Give her to me!" Korra yelled, panic lacing its way into her voice as she held out her arms towards Amon, who stood on the top of the stairs, the entire first floor filled with flames._

"Say goodbye to your daughter," he said as he jumped toward the flames.

"NO!" Korra yelled sitting up in bed. She was drenched in sweat and breathing hard. Mako sat up with her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. Korra put an arm around her rounded stomach, still trembling.

"Shh. It's ok Korra, it was just a nightmare," he soothed, placing his free hand on top of hers.

"It was a girl this time," Korra whispered. She had been having the same nightmare for the past five months. Sometimes the baby would be a girl and sometimes it would be a boy. She hated having those nightmares. Mako had tried everything to make sure she didn't have them, but nothing seemed to work.

"Korra, you know that I won't let anyone hurt you or our baby. Try to go to sleep ok? And please try to relax," Mako told her.

She nodded as she lay on his shoulder. He put his other arm around her stomach, rubbing it. Korra smiled and copied the motion. She was eight and a half months already. If everything went as planned, she would be having her baby soon. Mako's eyes widened as he felt a strong kick by his hand. Korra flinched but smiled.

"He's going to be a strong little bender," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"You mean she," he teased. He still hadn't given up on the idea of their baby being a girl. As if the baby had heard him, Korra felt another strong kick on the other side of her stomach. Mako gave her a smug smiled. "See, she agrees with me."

It was her turn to roll her eyes at him. "Don't push it," she warned with a grin. He laughed and gave her a quick kiss. She gave a tired sigh and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Korra smiled at her rounded stomach as she looked at herself in the mirror. Though she had had a hemorrhaging incident three months into her pregnancy, her stomach was huge. She knew she ate a lot but that didn't explain why she was so big. Her mother and father even had told them that when they were expecting her, Senna's stomach had been big, but not nearly that big. However, she didn't care; it only meant her baby was strong and healthy.

Mako grinned as he saw his wife look at herself in the mirror; he walked to her and kneeled to be at the level with her enlarged stomach. He put his hands on each side and gave it a kiss. Almost instantly he felt two kicks on both sides of the stomach. He gave Korra a confused look; she had the same expression on her face.

"Did you feel that?" he asked.

"The baby's inside me," she reminded him. "He's strong you know," she replied rubbing her stomach.

"But how did she do that?"

"He's just happy to have his dad kiss him."

Mako gave her a tender smile and kissed her on the lips, hugging her as much as he could in her state. Korra wrapped an arm around his waist and kept the other on her stomach. "You mean her dad," he teased. Korra sighed. There was no convincing him that their baby was a boy.

"Good morning," Asami said as she walked in hand in hand with Bolin. The happy couple had tied the knot a few months back. They even had their own place in the city but spent most, if not all, their time on the island since Korra's pregnancy.

"How are my sister-in-law and niece?" Bolin asked, rushing over to her to rub her stomach. Korra and Asami glared at the Earthbender. Bolin and Mako agreed that the baby would be a girl, while she and Asami were certain it was a boy.

"It's a boy," both girls said in sync. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I hate to break it to you Korra, but it's a girl" he said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, and why are you so certain?"

"She told me," he replied with a smiled. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Not true. HE told me he's a boy," Asami teased.

"Does it really matter what it is? I just want to hold my baby already" Mako interjected. It wasn't a complete lie. He was still hoping for a girl, but if Korra was right and it was a boy, he would love him nevertheless. He just wanted the baby to healthy.

"I agree with you," Korra said leaning on him. He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on the head.

"Now, if you excuse us, Korra and I are going to go have Katara check on her."

"Can we come?" Asami asked. Korra and Mako nodded and the two couples left the room.

* * *

"How is he?" Korra asked as Katara ran her watery hand around her stomach.

"He's fine. Strong too. He'll be a strong Bender, that's for sure," she said with a smile. Korra felt her heart swell up. She'd figured he was going to be a bender, but a little reassurance never hurt. She looked up at Mako and saw him smile as well.

"Now the question is whether she will be a Firebender or a Waterbender," he said.

"HE is probably going to be a Firebender," she replied matter of fact. Fire was the element she loved to use the most as a fighting style and her husband was a Firebender, so it was only logical.

Mako shook his head. "I don't know. She's as strong as you are, so I say she's a Waterbender."

Korra sighed. It seemed they were never going to agree on anything when it came to the baby besides the fact that they both wanted him or her to be healthy.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

That was when Senna and Tonraq walked into the room.

"Honey, we have something for you," Senna said, holding a package out toward her daughter. Korra took the package and opened it. She smiled when she saw what it was. There were two blankets; a baby blue one for the boy, and a red one for the girl.

"Mom, Dad, you shouldn't have," she said with tears in her eyes.

They both shook their head. "That baby is our grandchild. We will give him or her, whatever they need," Tonraq replied.

Korra smiled at her parents. They were still fairly young and already going to be grandparents. She still remembered when she was younger the thought of having a kid didn't even cross her mind. She actually remembered telling her parents that she wasn't going to have any, and now here she was eight and a half months along, about to have a baby.

"It's late. You should eat something," Mako told her, helping her get up. "What do you want to eat?"

The young Avatar thought about it for a minute. "Water Tribe noodles and leechi juice," she decided.

* * *

It was past midnight and Korra couldn't get comfortable in the bed. She kept moving around but that only made it worse. Finally, she decided to get up and walk around a bit. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed when she felt the sheets from under her get wet.

Korra's eyes widened as she made a flame appear in her hand to see what the fluid was. To her surprise and relief, it wasn't blood. She sighed before realizing what was happening. Her freaking water had broken.

"Ma-Mako," she stammered. He sat up on the bed and walked around to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My-my water broke," she managed to say. His eyes grew wide and he immediately put a shirt on.

"Stay here, I'll get Katara and your mom and whoever else I can find," he said nervously. "Asami!" she could hear him yell through the hall. A few minutes later the Non-bender was by her side, with Bolin sleepily dragging behind.

"How are you feeling? Are you ok?" she asked. Korra nervously nodded.

"She should lie down," Bolin suggested with a yawn. He and Asami helped the young Waterbender lie on the bed, placing pillows on her back for support.

"Are you ready?" Asami asked.

Korra shook her head. She had fought against the Equalists and the Triads, but there was no way she was ready to bring a baby into the world.

* * *

Korra screamed as a contraction went through her body. She was clutching Mako's hand; who flinched every time she writhed in pain. Korra clutched her stomach with her free hand, not being able to take the unbearable pain. What the hell was she thinking when she decided to have a baby. She made a mental note that she would never go through this again. Now she knew why she was an only child.

"How much longer?" Mako asked.

"She's only dilated half way," Katara said.

"She's being half way for a long time already," he said.

"I know," the old master replied. It wasn't a good sign. Korra had quickly dilated to half way in the first four hours, but it wasn't opening any wider. If she didn't dilate soon, there was a chance she wasn't going to be able to give birth to the baby naturally.

Another three hours passed but nothing changed. Katara and Pema began to get worried. They tried to make Korra as comfortable as they could but the young Avatar was as grouchy as could be. She tried to catch winks of sleep but would be awaken when a contraction came.

"Shh. Korra, try to relax" Mako told her.

"Easy for you to say," she choked. "You don't feel what I'm feeling. Argh! DAMN IT!" Another contraction hit her but then there was a different kind of pain. It was as if something inside her had ripped.

Katara's eyes widened as she saw Korra was hemorrhaging again. "Get me some towels now!" she ordered Asami and Pema.

Mako's eyes widened as well. "No, no, no!" he exclaimed through his teeth, his calm coutenence leaving him. This was not happening again.

"What's happening?" Korra managed to ask through the pain.

"The placenta must have detached," Katara said.

"What? What does that mean?" Mako asked.

"The baby is going to die if we don't get him out soon," she informed him.

"But she hasn't dilated enough."

Katara looked at Senna and then at the Firebender. "There is…another way…but there is a chance we might lose Korra," she whispered. Mako felt his heart stop. He couldn't lose her. Not like this.

"No," he said, his voice almost pleading. "Can't you do something else?"

"She is not dilating anymore. If we don't do the C-section then we'll lose the baby," Senna replied gravely.

"What?" Korra asked weakly. She was losing a lot of blood and fast. She couldn't lose her baby, not after everything she had been through. He had to live.

"It's ok Love, just a little complication," Mako told her. She shook her head and then the pain got worse.

Katara ran a hand with water across her stomach. "He's not going to make it. You need to decide now. I'll do my best to heal her as quickly as possible," she said.

"GET HIM OUT!" Korra screamed.

"I can't lose you," Mako told her.

She managed to shake her head putting her hand on his cheek. "You won't you'll have a part of me," she told him.

Tears ran down his cheeks. "No, Korra, you need to keep fighting, for him. He needs his mother," he told her. She weakly nodded and looked at her mother.

"Do it," she whispered.

Korra felt a sharp pain under her stomach. It was if someone was cutting her with a sharp blade. She yelled and tightened her hold on Mako's hand. He looked at her and said soothing words that she could no longer hear. She put her hand on his cheek and gave him a weak smile. "I love you," she whispered with a pained smile.

And that was when everything went black.

Flashbacks came to her in a rush.

She was four years old bending three elements in front of the White Lotus.

Katara taking care of her while being in the compound.

Bidding her mother and father goodbye.

Meeting Mako for the first time.

Airbending training with Tenzin.

Fighting Amon and Lieutenant.

Mako proposing to her and their wedding.

The first time they made love.

Finding out she was pregnant.

The pregnancy gradually progressing.

Suddenly she was in front of a thousand of her past lives, Aang being the last one. He was calling to her to take her place beside him. Korra went forward but stopped, looking back over her shoulder. She turned back to face her past life. "They need me," she told him. The old Airbender smiled and nodded as he and the past Avatar's disappeared.

"KORRA!" Mako yelled shaking her awake. Cries broke through the air just as Korra opened her eyes. She was as pale as a sheet, but she was holding onto life. He kissed her forehead as he noticed her coming to.

"You're a mom Korra. You're a mom!" he told her with a smile. Korra's heart was filled with joy. She and her baby had made it. They had pulled though. She smiled at him. He was a strong one indeed.

"She needs her rest," Senna said, caressing her daughter's cheek.

"Sleep Korra," Mako told her. The young mother slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to much needed sleep.


End file.
